The Journey
by Mochateen
Summary: Kiko is a sheltered princess, who for years, has been kept within the safety of the walls of her home. But after a ninja tries to kidnap her during a visitation from a neighboring kingdom, her family has no choice but to send her to the neighboring kingdom to make an alliance. However, fate has other plans for her and her traveling party. Rated M for bloody scenes & adult content.
1. Prologue

As a young girl, Kiko always had an insatiable curiosity. Her small feet would take her places she knew she wasn't supposed to go, and despite the countless times her stepfather has scolded her she would still get herself in trouble. Today was no different. Her feet led her to the Watanabe clan's dojo where she poked her head into the main gym and watched. Her brown curls bounced each time she peeked into the dojo. You could hear small pants coming from the dojo as the leader of the clan loomed over his daughter with a serious face.

"That's enough for today," he said seriously.

"I'm.. not done.. yet," a small, more feminine voice responded.

"You've completed what you've needed today. Besides, we have a guest," Watanabe Ryuu, the head of the Watanabe clan, responded to his young daughter and turned his head towards the young princess who gasped and hid away behind the door.

Chie, Ryuu's only daughter, wiped the sweat from her forehead with a towel handed to her by one of the servants. She pulled the strands of ebony hair from her face and turned her head towards the doorway. Although she did not question her father's choice to stop training for the day, Chie did not agree with his decision.

"Princess, you may come in," Chie's father's voice resounded within the walls of the dojo, making Kiko flinch as she slowly walked inside.

She held her hands in front of her nervously. It wasn't that she wasn't fond of Mr. Watanabe but he was always so serious and never smiled. It made her very concerned; almost afraid of him. Chie proceeded to hand back the used towel to the servant. She handed back the bamboo sword to her father, who took it back, as Chie turned to face her friend.

"Princess, you don't have to come to me whenever you need something. The servants are more than capable of sending a message," Chie explained.

"I know, I just don't feel like staying in my room today," Kiko responded.

"My daughter is right, Princess. It's not always safe within these hallways. A servant should be with you at all times," Ryuu agreed with Chie. The Princess felt embarrassed for the way she conducted herself but they were not scolding her, only concerned for her well-being.

"Let's go," Chie said. Kiko's gold eyes brightened when Chie began walking towards the exit as she followed.

"Was there something you needed Princess?" Chie asked.

"You can call me Kiko, Chie! KI-KO!" Kiko pronounced her name to her.

"I will continue to respectfully call you princess, princess," Chie said.

Kiko sighed in defeat for now.

"Anyway, I want to go out to the garden but I know if I don't go with someone, my father will scold me again like last time," Kiko said.

"That seems reasonable," Chie said.

As the twosome made their way towards the garden, Chie's father watched them leave the dojo together.

"Captain Watanabe?" a servant interrupted.

Ryuu turned his head towards the servant, "What is it?"

"His Majesty asks for you," the servant responded quickly.

Ryuu turned his head back to the doorway where the girls exited not a minute later. He began walking as the servant followed behind him to the Emperor's quarters.

Kiko and Chie were the only two children in the castle about the same age. The other children were either babies or much older now; most of them children of servants learning the trade of their parents. Chie has a younger brother who just recently came into the world named Shinji. Chie, being eight, is fond of her little brother. Her mother warns her to be extremely careful with him, especially when carrying him. But Chie doesn't mind, she just wants to be close to his soft, peach face. Kiko knows how much she loves her little brother, despite being blind, which has always piqued the interest of the young seven-year-old. Chie has no problem getting around the castle on her own. The blind girl made it known that her impairment did not bother her. Kiko's father once told her it was because Chie's father trained her diligently and strictly; to never see blindness as a weakness, but as a strength. It also showed that she trained very hard to get to where she was at now.

Arriving at the garden, Kiko sped up to reach for the flowers. Her pink kimono restricting her movement but not stopping her from wanting to smell and touch the hydrangeas. Chie followed behind, listening to her every movement to make sure she didn't stray too far.

"The flowers smell wonderful today," Kiko said.

Chie agreed that the flowers smelled particularly lovely.

"I miss being outside. Father won't even let me roam the village outside the walls anymore," Kiko said.

"It's to keep you safe princess, he doesn't do it to make you miserable," Chie responded.

"I don't understand though, safe from what?" Kiko asked.

There was no answer, simply because Chie has no real idea why the Emperor refused to let Kiko do as she pleased. The wind blew through her short, ebony hair. The strands of hair falling back into their place as if they were undisturbed.

"You have such nice hair Chie! I envy you!" Kiko complained.

She pulled on her curly, long hair so that the wind would not mess it up. Chie looked towards the princess. Kiko stared at her wondering why she suddenly turned her attention when she did. She reached her hand out and touched Kiko's hair.

"You have beautiful hair too princess, do not envy mine," she smiled faintly, "Besides, I hardly have hair long enough to brush and style the way you do."

Kiko was dazed by her soft smile and her compliments. Even her little joke made her giggle. So this was their friendship, talking about hair and flowers. Kiko sighed, letting her body fall backwards into the grass. She didn't care if the ground was a bit hard on her back, she just wanted to smell the air a bit longer. Chie heard Kiko crash onto the ground. At first, she wondered if she was okay but then Kiko kept giggling about whatever nonsense she was thinking of. Chie couldn't help but smirk a little.

It was then, Chie noticed that the birds stopped chirping in the distance and it was unusually quiet.

She grabbed Kiko's hand quickly, helping her up abruptly.

"Chi-Chie!" Kiko exclaimed.

She began to drag her back towards the castle.

"Chie! What's wrong!?" Kiko yelled as she tried to keep up with Chie.

Chie felt a sensation that could only be explained by a dark threat. It was suddenly that men in black clothing appeared before the two girls. Kiko gasped. She hid behind Chie who was also afraid but tried not to show it.

"Which one?" one of the men asked.

"Her, the one with gold eyes," another responded.

Kiko whimpered in fear, knowing they were talking about her. As one of the men tried to reach for her, Chie slapped his hand away. Kiko looked at her stunned. The man slapped Chie across the face making her lose her stance for a bit but Chie stood back up strong.

"Annoying little brat!" he yelled, a confused look on his face because the girl didn't cower.

"Stop wasting time!" the other yelled.

The man lunged and Chie kicked him up the chin, making him fall back. The men were stunned at how the blind girl fought back. Kiko continued to grovel behind Chie, not knowing what to do. Another man tried to grab them and Chie threw a punch at him, making the man lose his balance. At this point, they had underestimated the strength of the eight-year-old girl and used force.

One of them grabbed Chie from behind.

"Let me go!" Chie screamed.

"Chie!" Kiko cried.

"Run! Run Kiko!" Chie yelled.

Kiko trembled, frozen in fear. Her feet wouldn't move and her arms shook in front of her while the other man approached her. Chie could tell that Kiko was not responding to her screams. She proceeded to the easiest release tactic, biting the arm of the man grabbing her. He screamed in pain and anger as Chie elbowed his stomach, making him crouch. She ran towards Kiko's small whimpers but the other man was quicker. He threw his hand out to her face which didn't give Chie enough time to move away. She immediately fell backwards, trying to recollect what happened. But the man had already gotten his way and kicked her in the stomach. Chie gritted her teeth in pain trying not to cry.

"Chie!" Kiko finally found her voice after witnessing what had just happened.

She ran over to her friend and knelt down to help her.

The man grabbed her by the hair, "You're harder to capture than we thought."

Kiko screamed in pain.

Chie slowly moved up to Kiko's screams, wanting to help her but her body wouldn't let her. It was then, little droplets of rain began to descend from the sky and down into the garden. Chie was confused. Autumn had just come to be and it was.. raining? But not just rain came down on them, thunder and lighting as well. The men began to look around in confusion. The weather just suddenly turned sour and not even that lulled Kiko's screams.

The sound of a sword being unsheathed was suddenly audible as one of the men fell. Captain Ryuu stood before them with a face colder than ice but eyes burning with a raging fire. The scene was already laid out before him and he understood just what had happened in the garden before he arrived.

Chie could sense the presence of her father, "Father.."

The pain became too much that Chie fainted. The men slowly backed away, fear coursing through their veins as they were confronted by one of the most terrifying warriors in the country. It didn't take Ryuu more than two minutes to finish off with the intruders and capture one of them.

"Captain!" one of the soldiers yelled as they approached the scene.

"Take my daughter to my wife and escort the princess back to her room. The Emperor needs to interrogate this one," Ryuu said.

They all yelled in agreement as they carried out their orders. One of the soldiers carried Chie back to the Watanabe house while the other catered to the princess. Ryuu dragged the prisoner, formerly intruder, back towards the castle into the dungeon to be interrogated.

Kiko was so frightened from her experience in the garden. She slowly began to see why her father insisted she always be accompanied by someone. As she sat in her room, calming down from the incident earlier, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kiko said quietly.

The door opened and Chie entered. She closed the door behind her. Kiko lifted her head from her knees to look up at her friend.

"Chie! You're okay!" Kiko exclaimed, relieved to see her standing and walking around.

"Yes, I feel better. Thank you for your concern, princess. Are you alright?" Chie asked.

Kiko's concern seemed to diminish as she remembered about what happened earlier. She looked at Chie's hakama which was dirtied from the fight. Her face had a red mark from where the man punched her.

"Not really.." Kiko said honestly.

Chie gave a small nod.

This was a first time for Chie as well, she didn't expect to act so brazenly but she did it for the safety and well-being of her sovereign and friend.

After a moment of silence, Kiko asked, "Who were those men?"

"I'm not sure. They were probably opportunists, trying to take you away for ransom," Chie said.

"What does that mean?" Kiko asked.

"It means you have to be careful about where you are at all times. You can't let your guard down princess, your father tries his best to protect you and so do the guards," Chie said.

Kiko's face filled with anguish.

Chie continued, "Even I train so that one day I will be worthy of being your bodyguard."

"But you're my friend, I don't want to see you get hurt like that again," Kiko sniffled, terrified of the thought that Chie would lay down her life like that.

Chie reached her hand out and touched her.

Kiko looked up with her teary eyes as she gave a soft smile, "I promise, I'll get so strong one day that you'll never see me get hurt like that again."

Kiko tried to hold back the tears but they wouldn't stop falling. She hugged her tightly, knowing that Chie never let down on her promises.

The distant blood-curdling screams echoed in the dimly lit dungeons of the castle. You could hear pleas and begs, but none of them were answered. At one point, the screaming had stopped because the torturing had stopped.

"Who sent you?" His majesty, the Emperor, asked the intruder who attempted to kidnap his stepdaughter.

The intruder simply chuckled before the torture continued; and so did the screaming. Just before he was at the point of death, the man begged him to stop. The Emperor wiped his hands of his blood before listening to him.

"Who sent you?" the Emperor asked once again.

The intruder wheezed, no longer able to breathe properly.

"We seek the 'treasure that lies in her eyes'," the intruder spoke softly.

Ryuu's eyes opened slightly as he watched the prisoner slowly drown in his own blood.

"I believe the princess to be in greater danger than before," Ryuu spoke only after the intruder had died.

"No, it's possible this small group acted alone. Not many people know the tale of the Shimai no Megami," the Emperor said.

"What do you propose your majesty?" Ryuu asked.

"First, the princess will wear a veil whenever she leaves her room, no one is allowed to see her face anymore. She is no longer allowed outside the walls of the castle anymore as well," the Emperor declared.

"Will such confinement really keep her safe, my lord?" Ryuu asked, knowing that Kiko was a headstrong, willful child.

Like many children, they enjoyed freedom like breathing and can't stand to be locked up for very long. The Emperor looked at him and the Captain knew that his word was final.

"Also, have your daughter ready," The Emperor said. Captain Watanabe raised his head at the acknowledgement of his child, "I expect nothing less from a child of Watanabe Ryuu."

The Emperor left on that note as Ryuu bowed his head. As soon as he left, the Captain commanded the guards to dispose of the dead body. Not long after, he too left disgusted by the smells of dead flesh and blood.


	2. Chapter One: Kiko Kishimoto

A loud yawn was audible throughout the room. Kiko rubbed her eyes before hearing a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kiko said sleepily.

The door opened as Chie stepped inside, closing the door behind her, "It's already the middle of the day and you're still in your sleeping linens?"

Kiko had bed hair, despite her short hairstyle, and the crevices of her eyes still had crusts.

"Father made me study late last night! I can't help it if my body refuses to get out of bed," Kiko groaned, "How can you tell I'm still in my nightgown anyway?"

"I know many things about you princess, the sound of your normal clothing and nightgown are very distinctive," Chie answered quickly.

Kiko was impressed. She remembered when Chie was still wearing a white sash to cover her eyes, but nowadays Chie was able to keep them shut without a single flinch or temptation. But Kiko was always forced to wear a veil around the castle. She wasn't even allowed outside. The window was her only source of vision to the outside world.

"Hurry and get dressed, your mother is wondering why you skipped breakfast this morning," Chie rushed her.

Kiko ran her hand through her short, wavy hair, trying to straighten it out before slipping on some robes that were chosen for her last night. Chie walked over to help her tie the sashes while Kiko was able to do the rest.

"Can you open the window Chie? It's so musty in here," Kiko asked.

Chie turned and did so, her long ebony hair following after her movements. Most samurai kept their hair in an updo but since she was not to inherit the clan her father has allowed her to keep it loose, so long as it is tied at the ends. The sun was out and nature sung at the serenity of the day. Kiko sighed which made Chie turn towards her position,

"It looks so nice outside. Do you think father will ever let me be out again?"

"Your father has prohibited you from going outside for as long as need be, I don't think that will change anytime soon," Chie answered.

"But it's been ten years! I'm seventeen-years-old! I can make decisions of my own!" Kiko exclaimed.

Chie did not respond at first. She, then, rose her hand to clear her throat.

"The Emperor believes keeping you inside will keep you safe. There hasn't been another incident like the one that day because you've been sheltered inside the walls," Chie explained.

Kiko groaned. She knew that was going to be Chie's answer, because that's the same answer Chie has been giving her for the last ten years! Chie herself doesn't get tired of repeating herself either. Kiko noticed a mistake she made with her sash and had to retie it.

"Chie?"

Chie perked her head up, reacting to the call of her name.

"Does it bother you? Being blind I mean," Kiko asked.

This was the first time that Kiko has ever made light of Chie's disposition. Chie was taken aback by the princess' question. She had never asked before.

Chie approached Kiko who in turn watched as she invaded her personal space.

She rose her hand out and touched her cheek with no hesitation, "No. Only because I can see, just not the way you do."

Kiko's eyes widened a bit. What did she mean by that? Kiko was entranced by Chie's presence. Although Kiko was a bit taller than the average Japanese woman, Chie made her look short. Chie must have been at least 3 to 4 inches taller than her but carried herself with such pride and grace. On the other hand, Kiko would often get scolded by her teacher for not being able to serve tea properly for guests.

Chie brought her hand down from her face before turning, "Are you alright princess?"

"Huh?" Kiko said, realizing that she still wasn't fully dressed.

She finished dressing herself hurriedly before Chie grabbed her veil. Kiko looked at it for a moment before putting it over her face.

"Why does the empress herself not come down here and speak with me? Why does she only send a messenger on her behalf?" the Emperor asked the young man standing before him.

"The Empress needs to stay in the country for political reasons. One of the bordering countries, if you have not heard, has been pressuring the Shadow country for an alliance and her majesty does not feel confident enough to turn down their offer without the help of another strong country, such as the country of the Sun," the messenger explained.

The Emperor's wife looked at her husband not with a look of concern but with a look of curiosity. The Shadow country wants to ally themselves with their country? True, the country of the Sun had resources that would benefit the country of Shadow but would the Emperor want to allow such an alliance?

In one of the corridors hiding behind a curtain, the princess did not make herself known in the throne room where her father was discussing the situation about the Shadow country.

"Did you hear that Chie? The country of Shadow wants to make an alliance with my father!" Kiko whispered loudly.

Chie hushed her softly, "I heard. I don't think such an alliance will benefit us. The Shadow country is notoriously known for housing assassins and mercenaries."

"Those are rumors. Their trade stock is good, and their alliance with Mountain country is well-established which I know my father has been looking into," Kiko responded.

"And I thought you weren't paying attention whenever your father tried to talk to you about politics," Chie retorted.

"I pay attention sometimes," Kiko pouted.

"I cannot leave the country, such an alliance must be proposed in a more formal manner. Not through a messenger," the Emperor said firmly.

"I understand your highness, but my Empress cannot leave her country either. She has offered the best accommodations. Her majesty only wants what is best for both countries of course," the messenger said.

The Emperor was extremely hesitant to accept. He could not leave the country for such an ill-timed matter, especially knowing that other countries were ready to pounce the moment the Emperor disappears.

"I will go!" Kiko exclaimed, coming into the lobby.

Chie stayed quiet, slowly following behind her.

"Kiko, your interruption and rudeness right now is sorely unnecessary," the Emperor said, infuriated by the way Kiko intruded on the subject.

The messenger was taken aback. Next to him was a ninja, kneeling down with his head bowed. He barely glanced up when the princess announced her presence.

"I can go to the Shadow country as a political attendant for my father," Kiko explained.

"Absolutely not, I forbid it," the Emperor said.

"Why not father? How much longer will you keep me in these walls?" Kiko asked.

"Listen to your father Kiko, go back to your room until everything is settled," the Emperor's wife finally spoke after being speechless from Kiko's outburst.

"I will not and I demand to hold a meeting about this, I will not be turned away until my voice is heard," Kiko said.

It was quiet for a long moment. Chie felt tension. The messenger stayed quiet as to not interrupt the scene enveloping. Chie's father seemed tense that people from the Shadow country are here to make an alliance, and the Emperor was enraged by Kiko's insistence to be a part of this. Chie sighed softly.

"Excuse this interruption, I must speak with my daughter," the Emperor excused himself as Kiko followed behind.

Chie followed their general direction, catching the eye of the ninja still knelt down next to the messenger. Chie's father also followed behind them as they recused themselves into a private room.

"A blind bodyguard?" the ninja spoke finally after keeping quiet the entire meeting.

"Don't be fooled, that's the daughter of Captain Watanabe. I've heard only great things about their family, and even more terrifying things about the Captain," the messenger said.

"How interesting," the ninja said.

After a moment of silence, they went on to speak about the affair at hand.

"What do you think will happen?"

"It does not matter, the Empress has already asked what is demanded of this alliance and you are to obey, or has that slipped your mind already crown prince?" the messenger spoke softly, careful not to reveal anything.

The ninja's eyes narrowed at the messenger. He had not forgotten, although he wish he could. His mother had made it very clear that to ascend the throne, he needed to take a bride. The Empress may be in good health, but she is ready to retire the throne to Tomoya and this was her only condition.

"I have never been so embarrassed in my life! How could you barge in like that without even announcing yourself? Have I taught you nothing of the etiquette and discipline of this castle?!" the Emperor yelled, outraged.

Chie and her father stood side by side at the door, listening to all of this.

"I didn't want you to make a decision without hearing what I had to say first!"

"It could have waited Kiko! This subject is not something for adolescent ladies to be involved in!"

Chie's father looked at her daughter momentarily and Chie just smiled faintly.

"I want to go to the Shadow Country father, I know their politics and I know the politics here as well! This alliance could be beneficial for both countries!" Kiko exclaimed.

She was excited about this opportunity, to be able to get out of the castle for once in ten years.

"Absolutely not, I have forbidden you to leave the castle walls and I still do. It's just too dangerous for you," her father said.

"Your father is right Kiko. For you, outside these walls, it is just too dangerous," Ryuu inserted.

Kiko looked at the Captain and then her father, "Why me? Why am I not allowed to breathe the fresh air outside? Why must I wear this veil over my head? What are you not telling me?"

Kiko had many questions now. It was too suspicious. Why was her father so strict and insistent that she never go outside anymore? Both her father and Ryuu were silent. Chie couldn't help but join in on the silence. She wanted to know just as much as Kiko, that prodding curiosity that her father always said would get her in trouble one day. She kept her lips tightly shut.

"I forbid you to leave your room until you've thought about what you've done today, that is final," the Emperor responded.

Kiko felt offended, like the Emperor was hiding something from her and she wasn't allowed to know what. She stormed out of the room, quickly walking to her room. Chie was about to follow before her father stopped her.

The messenger and ninja quickly returned to their previous posture before the Emperor exited the room. Chie and her father followed behind.

"I apologize on my daughter's behalf. I cannot give you an answer right now so I will make accommodations for you and your party to stay the night," the Emperor said.

He sounded rather serious. Tomoya looked at the messenger as he bowed in respect to his answer. Chie listened as the Emperor began to discuss with her father the rooms they were to accommodate. She turned her head when she felt the presence of someone approaching her. Tomoya was a bit surprised, not expecting her to turn when he approached her.

"I would like an audience with the princess," Tomoya asked, unfazed by her gesture.

The messenger narrowed his eyes at Tomoya, wondering what he was up to.

"I'm afraid the princess is not in a position to speak to anyone. You may speak to the Emperor if you have something to say," Chie said.

At a glance, Tomoya was taller than Chie but not by much. Chie was a fairly tall young woman and her height did not change the fact that she still looked feminine.

Chie's answer did not turn away Tomoya as he said, "I would like an audience with the princess of this country. I ask this as the crown prince of the Shadow Country."

The Emperor and Ryuu immediately went silent. Chie stood firm, not fazed by the ninja's claim.

"Chie," Ryuu called her daughter.

Chie continued to stand firmly against the prince.

"Chie," her father said darkly.

She finally moved away, walking the same way the princess had gone earlier.

The messenger was distraught. He didn't think he would openly make his presence known!

"I didn't realize the Empress of Shadows sent her son on this venture," the Emperor said.

"The Empress also had intentions of having you come visit our country but that does not seem like an option. I am humbled that you would allow us to stay the night, but the princess earlier has made a point that rather intrigued me and would.. satisfy my Empress's wishes," Tomoya said.

The Emperor became rather stiff at the mention of his stepdaughter, "Please do not take into consideration what my daughter said. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Your daughter sounds rather well-educated in my opinion. In fact, I'm sure the Empress would love to meet her," Tomoya said, pursuing the subject further.

The Emperor's lips shut tightly. He was in a difficult spot since Tomoya was the crown prince and was able to speak for the Empress.

"I'm here Emperor," the princess announced, rather annoyed.

Chie followed behind her. The princess looked as her father was speaking to a darkly dressed man wearing a mask over his face. The man proceeded to pull down the mask covering his face, showing a young, oblong face with black shaggy hair. The princess looked surprised before turning to see her father's eyes for answers but he wouldn't even look at her.

"Princess, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Nakagawa Tomoya, I am next in line for the throne in the Country of Shadows," Tomoya said politely.

Kiko was taken aback, she wasn't aware the crown prince was visiting.

"I-I see! I did not know you were visiting us as well," Kiko responded enthusiastically, trying to hide her stunned voice.

"I know my presence was a surprise to everyone, but I was intrigued by how you spoke out about being a political attendant for your father. I believe it is a wonderful idea, the Empress will be pleased to have you as a guest and further discuss the opportunities of an alliance," Tomoya said.

Kiko's eyes seemed to brighten a bit until her father interrupted, "You forget that I have not given my daughter permission Prince Nakagawa."

Kiko's head snapped back at her stepfather who finally said something. She was upset that her father still wouldn't allow her to go. What was keeping him from allowing her this opportunity?

"I'm aware of the Emperor's decision not to let his daughter outside the castle, but even I do not understand the reason why," Tomoya said.

It put the Emperor on the spot.

Chie just listened intently. That same curiosity coming back to haunt her once again.

"My daughter.. cannot leave this country for her own safety," the Emperor was obviously hesitant.

Kiko thought back ten years ago when they tried to kidnap her. She assumed it was for ransom but she got a nagging feeling that that wasn't what her stepfather's fear was.

"Why?" Kiko finally said softly.

Her stepfather finally looked at her not with anger or sadness, but pity. Kiko's mother finally stepped in, "Kiko, your father and I have always been very protective of you but not just because you were the princess of this country.. but because..." Kiko's mother suddenly got emotional as she held onto the Emperor's arm, "It's my fault, I should've known better than to involve myself with that man! His family was cursed!"

The Emperor hushed his wife softly. Kiko didn't understand, her eyes only grew more and more concerned.

"Chie," Captain Ryuu called his daughter.

Chie turned her head and walked towards her father.

"Please escort the prince to his room, along with his party," he said.

Chie nodded her head.

She approached the prince, "Your room is ready. The Emperor asks for privacy in this matter."

Tomoya looked at the blind girl, then to Emperor who was busy consoling his wife, and then back to Chie.

"I understand," Tomoya smiled.

His smile was just a mask though. In reality, he wanted to know what the Emperor's wife had to say on the matter of Kiko's upbringing. Chie began to exit the lobby while the prince followed along with the messenger.

The messenger walked up to Tomoya.

"That went well," the messenger said sarcastically.

Tomoya looked at the messenger, "I was not expecting that. It was interesting."

Chie listened keenly. People from the Shadow didn't seem to care if others were around, or was it that they had a different way of communicating?

Chie turned into a corridor and opened the door with one futon, "The other bed is in the next room. Please make yourselves comfortable."

The messenger thanked Chie for her hospitality. Tomoya was quiet for a moment.

Chie turned to leave before he cleared his throat, "You walk like you have eyes to see yet you're obviously blind."

Chie stopped, "Does that bother you?"

"No, it's quite interesting. Tell me, how old are you by chance?" Tomoya asked anxiously.

The messenger gave a look at Tomoya to stop pressing the subject.

"Not any older than you," Chie said bluntly.

Tomoya grinned. He was almost tempted to see what made the blind bodyguard tick.

"I'm exhausted, I think I will retire for the rest of the day. You should do the same my prince," the messenger said finally.

Tomoya heard the messenger and heeded his 'warning'.

"Yeah," Tomoya finally replied.

Chie continued walking down the corridor, not fazed by the prince's interest in her.

"How can I be mad at your father? He gave me you," Kiko's mother told her. They continued their conversation after the prince left.

"What are you talking about mother? What has that man done?" Kiko asked.

Her stepfather put a hand on her mother's shoulder, "Your father didn't know better, your mother is emotional from the past."

"Stop speaking in riddles, tell me what is going on?" Kiko demanded at this point.

They heard footsteps approaching but it was only Chie coming back. She stood next to her father.

"Do you remember the story of Shimai no Megami?" her stepfather asked.

"The story of the sister goddesses?" Kiko asked.

"Yes, that one. You remember that the sisters bore children that were half gods and half humans?" he asked.

Kiko slowly narrowed her eyes. Chie was already beginning to put the pieces together. That day, ten years ago, when it suddenly began to rain and storm; hiding Kiko's eyes because of their unusual gold color; and lastly keeping her from the outside to never be tempted to show her true nature.

"So, what happened to the children?" Kiko asked.

The Emperor and his wife looked at each other before looking at Kiko.

"As generations passed, there were always stories of young girls with unusually colored eyes. Girls with gold eyes and girls with green eyes," the Emperor said.

"But most of those children reportedly go missing or die mysteriously so not much is ever known about these children until.." her mother went quiet.

"Until?" Kiko asked.

There was a deafening silence that seemed to last hours.

"Your father died trying to protect you from the people who wanted to take your life. He didn't know he carried the blood of one of the sisters until you were born.. with gold eyes, just like the water goddess," the Emperor said.

Kiko was speechless at first. There were no words that could come out of her mouth to even prepare her for this. All this time, her mother told her that her father had left them from illness. So why couldn't her mother had just told Kiko he died so heroically to save her.

"Forgive me Kiko, we were trying to hide the truth from you and even the priests told us that one day you would either remember what happened or find out on your own," her mother apologized.

"So.. when it rained that day..?"

"That was no coincidence," Captain Watanabe spoke up.

Kiko looked at Chie's father. Chie seemed unfazed by the news but deep down she was just as surprised as Kiko.

"You knew as well Captain?" Kiko asked.

"As a close friend and Captain of the guard to the royal family, it was the Emperor's decision to keep me informed about you princess," Ryuu answered.

Kiko now looked at her friend, "Chie?"

Chie looked her way.

"My daughter did not know, she is just as surprised as you are," Ryuu answered for her.

Chie bowed her head softly in agreement. Kiko felt a bit better knowing her friend was just as shocked as she was.

"It has been a long day, I think I will retire for the rest of the evening," the Emperor said.

"Wait," Kiko said.

Her stepfather turned to look at her as Kiko lifted her veil to look him in the eyes.

"You knew but you still married my mother, were you not afraid of what would happen?"

The Emperor was caught a bit off guard but cleared his throat, "I love your mother very much, and I love you as if you were my own daughter. No danger would keep me from those things."

Kiko felt a rush of comfort suddenly. It was good to know that her stepfather cared for her so much like he did. The Emperor sighed deeply before retiring to his room. Kiko's mother hugged her tightly before joining her husband. Chie approached Kiko, ready to follow her to her room. But Kiko was still left with so many questions that her mind began to wander.

Over the course of the night, Kiko was restless. Being the descendant of a goddess was too much for her to handle. As she stared up at the ceiling of her room, she began to picture what her parents meant about the other children.

 _"As generations passed, there were always stories of young girls with unusually colored eyes. Ones with gold eyes and ones with green eyes."_

Young girls?

 _"But most of those children reportedly go missing or die mysteriously..."_

Why? Who would hurt innocent children?

The questions ran through the princess' head. It was difficult for her to even imagine how those poor children perished, and also scary to know that her life was in danger. It also explained why her father would not allow her to go outside anymore and why she wore a veil around the castle. She felt the cold air blow in her room as she sat up and noticed the window was still open from this morning. Kiko rubbed her eyes and poked her feet out to get up. She slowly made her way to the window to close it. As she closed the shutters, just along the lines of her peripheral vision, she saw a dark shadow move. Her eyes widened before she gasped and turned her head. But all she saw was the black corner of her room. She looked around, feeling goosebumps crawl along her skin. Her fingers entwined with the handle of the shutters again to successfully close the window. She shook her head a couple times to deter herself from thinking that something was in her room. As she began to walk back, the dark figure slowly began to appear from the dark corner but this time, Kiko was too slow to react.

"PRINCESS!" Chie's voice yelled.

Kiko fell forward at the push of her friend when she tried to turn her head back to see what was going on. A slashing sound echoed in the room and droplets of blood stained Kiko's cheek. Kiko slowly touched her cheek, looking at the dark drops stained on her cheek.

"Blood?" she whispered.

The shadow grunted in pain, jumping back and inspecting his, now, severed arm. Chie swung her spear behind her and held her hand out in a fighting stance.

"Are you alright princess?" Chie asked.

Kiko looked up at Chie then looked at the dark figure. She was in shock, her body would not move, but she easily responded, "Y-Yes."

The man made a 'tch' sound before Chie lunged to attack again. He threw a smoke bomb to hide his escape as Chie swung through the smoke but he had already disappeared.

"Damn," Chie cursed under her breath. She heard running footsteps down the hall as she turned towards Kiko.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see such a thing," Chie apologized.

Kiko looked at her and just hugged her, sobbing softly. Chie was taken back a bit but didn't mind.

"Is everything alright?" Chie's father stormed in.

Chie looked up at the voice and nodded, "Is the Prince still in his room?"

Ryuu looked at a couple of the guards as they went to check. Chie looked over at the dismembered arm on the floor.

"How is the princess?" Ryuu spoke more softly now.

"She's shaken up, but I think she will be alright now," Chie said.

"Kiko!" Kiko's mother came running in the room now.

"Mother," Kiko cried.

Her mother knelt down and smothered her in a hug. Chie stood up immediately once the Emperor came into the room.

"What happened?" he demanded to know.

"An assassin was here," the prince interrupted.

Chie, Ryuu, and the Emperor all turned to look at the prince as he entered the room to look at the prince. Kiko's mother instinctively covered Kiko's eyes as Tomoya was about to inspect the severed arm. However, Chie got in his way.

"Chie," Ryuu called.

Chie was hesitant at first, but obeyed. She moved out of the way. Tomoya looked at the severed arm, particularly the clothing.

"One of your own?" the Emperor asked.

"I'm afraid so, coincidentally my messenger has gone missing," Tomoya put on his mask.

"Does the Shadow Country plan on starting a war with us?" the Emperor asked, angered by this attempt at Kiko's life.

"Not at all your grace. This act was acted alone, the Shadow Country has no intentions of beginning a clash with a potential ally, not when we are already at war with another," Tomoya reassured.

Chie still didn't trust what he said though.

"At this point, the princess' life is in grave danger. She must be moved to someplace safer," Ryuu interceded.

"Captain, have a troop of guards ready to escort the princess and my wife to a safe house until we can figure out another area that is safest for them," the Emperor said.

"I do not think that is wise. A group of guards is too obvious," the prince said.

For a moment, it was quiet.

"Then what do you propose?" the Emperor asked.

"The Shadow country would be more than happy to shelter the princess. And while Miss Kiko is visiting, she can discuss the terms of an alliance with my mother, the Empress," Tomoya suggested.

The Emperor was caught in a bind. The Prince of Shadows had brought up a good point, one that the Emperor did not foresee.

Chie's father interrupted, "Then allow my daughter to accompany the princess on this journey."

"Captain?" the Emperor did not expect Ryuu to speak up at this time.

"Father?" Chie said.

"You will uphold your duty as the esteemed personal guard of the Princess of this country. Do not disappoint me my child," Ryuu told her sternly.

Chie made an approving noise before bowing her head to her father.

"Well then Emperor of the Sun, does this plan suit well with you?" Tomoya asked.

Tomoya did not mind a knight accompanying the princess. In the end, his mother would get what she has wanted for her only son. The Emperor looked at Kiko who looked back at him, a clear fear in her eyes that could only be described by the scene that was laid out before her.

"I will allow it. But know this, there will be no alliance, perhaps even a war, if my daughter comes to harm during this time. She is to be taken care of with the utmost care!" the Emperor made clear.

 _'And I have come out triumphant,'_ Tomoya thought.

The group got ready to leave as Kiko said her last goodbyes to her mother and stepfather. Chie could hear the ladies sobbing to each other while the Emperor stood there comforting both mother and daughter. Captain Watanabe approached Chie. She could feel a sort of discomfort in his heart, knowing that his only daughter was leaving him to explore the world.

"Daughter," he said in a solemn voice.

"Father," Chie replied.

He was quiet for a moment, probably trying to find the wisest words to help her along her journey.

"I knew this day would come. But not even the gods could prepare me for what I feel now," Ryuu said.

Chie was fighting back tears. This was the first time Chie would be away from home and she hated how it stung her heart with a sense of distance and loneliness.

"Just know, I am proud of you," he told her, in the most fatherly way a person could ever hear.

Chie smiled softly. She bowed her head as her father bowed back in respect.

"I won't disappoint you," Chie said.

The threatening tears seemed to disappear. Such frivolous actions were unbecoming of a warrior.

"Big sister!" Chie's mother and younger brother came out to catch up with them before they left.

"We made it," Chie's mother said.

"Mother, Shinji. You didn't have to see me off," Chie said, taken aback.

"What do you mean sister? Father was just telling us that you'll be gone for a long, long time!" Shinji, Chie's ten-year-old brother and future heir to the Watanabe clan, said.

His black hair seemed to shine a bit from the candlelight that her mother was holding. It was slick back into a tight bun like a true samurai, something Chie could not do with her hair. It was true that she too was a warrior, but she did not have the burden of inheriting his father's clan like Shinji did.

Chie just smiled at him and knelt down to his size, "That's true. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to wake you both so early in the day."

Shinji smiled widely, "What? Is that all? That's not going to stop me from coming.."

It was quiet for a moment as Chie tilted her head a bit in confusion. She could hear sniffles and realized that her brother was trying not to cry.

"You better come back home sister? You got that?" Shinji croaked.

Chie grinned. She patted his head before embracing him in a tight hug.

"I will, I promise," Chie said.

Because Chie never breaks her promises.

"Take care Shinji, and you too mother," Chie said.

Chie's mother was already crying to the emotional display that Shinji did. Chie gave her a soft smile before turning to leave.

"Ah Chie, I need to speak to you in private for a moment," her father called her.

Chie turned back around and walked his direction. Shinji gave a confused look to his mother as his mother only had a look of concern. Chie's father walked down a little further from the stables, still in visible view but far enough so no one could hear them.

"What is it father?" Chie asked after they stopped.

Chie's father looked around, careful not to move his body in a suspicious way, "Whatever you do, do not expose yourself."

Chie's eyebrows arched in a surprising way. Thankfully her body was turned away from everyone else so they could not see her stunned expression. She shook it off and just nodded her head. The two returned back to the group where Kiko had finally said her goodbyes to her family.

Kiko was sobbing along with her mother. The day had come where Kiko was going to leave her parents, and not for marriage. She did not think, not in the last ten years, that she would get an opportunity like this. It was like her fate had changed or was this always her destiny? Kiko could not be more excited, and scared.

"You be careful Kiko! Come back home as soon as all of this is over! I will be waiting here for you," her mother exclaimed.

"Not so loudly dear," the Emperor said.

Kiko's mother ignored the Emperor's comment and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mother, I can't breathe," Kiko said, feeling the tight embrace of her mother.

Her mother let go, wiping her tears and smiling at her daughter. The Emperor cleared his throat so that he could have a moment with his stepdaughter.

"I'm sorry. I understand that keeping the truth from you did not help you understand why was it that I was so strict with you, but you must understand now that I only did it to protect you," the Emperor said.

Kiko looked at him for a moment. He may not be her biological father but he did raise Kiko like his own and for that she was grateful.

"I understand. I'm grateful to you.. Father," Kiko smiled.

The Emperor felt a pang that could only be described as joy from Kiko's acknowledgement. The two hugged each other for what felt like an eternity.

"Thank you for everything you have given me. I understand now and I can not imagine my life or my mother's being any better than being by your side," Kiko said.

The Emperor could feel tears of joy stinging his eyes, but he composed himself and simply nodded his head. They released themselves from their hug and looked at each other.

A servant interrupted their sweet moment, "Your majesty, the horse is ready."

The Emperor looked at the servant before dismissing him. Chie joined their group afterwards.

"Goodbye mother and father," Kiko said.

The Emperor and his wife waved goodbye. Kiko pulled her hood over her head and hopped onto the horse provided. Chie was holding onto a rope that was tied to the horse's reins.


End file.
